Metagross
|-|Metagross= |-|Mega Metagross= Summary Metagross is a Dual Steel/Psychic Type and the Iron Leg Pokémon. A rare and powerful species native to the Hoenn region, it is formed when two Metangs, which are created when two Beldums merge, combine into a single Pokémon. Its incredible intelligence and great power make it a formidable opponent, being most famously utilized by the Hoenn League Champion, Steven Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Metagross | Mega Metagross Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Iron Leg Pokémon, Mega Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Steel type attacks, Psychic abilities, Telekinesis, Flight, Dark type attacks, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Self-Destruction, Able to half its weight, Prevents Statistics from lowering, Boosts power of contact moves, Resistance to Ice, Grass, Psychic, Rock, Steel, Dragon, Normal, Flying, and Fairy attacks, with Immunity (within reason) to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Resistance Negation with Miracle Eye Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable, if not superior, to Charizard) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (At the least, comparable to Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Able to lift its own weight of 550kg via telekinesis) | Class 100 (Able to lift its own weight of 942.9kg via telekinesis) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. A Metagross has four brains, allowing it to process calculations faster than a supercomputer. | Extraordinary Genius. A Mega Metagross has eight brains and will clutch at any means of ensuring its victories. Weaknesses: Weak to Dark, Fighting, Fire, Ground and Ghost-type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities Abilities: Like all Pokémon, the Metagross line has a set of innate special abilities that helps them in battle. Although they typically only display one ability from birth, composite versions of Pokémon profiles are given access to all of them at once. *'Clear Body:' Metagross' stats, such as attack power and speed, cannot be lowered. *'Light Metal:' Metagross' natural weight is halved. *'Tough Claws:' After Mega Evolving, Metagross' ability becomes Tough Claws. As a result, the power of all of its physically-inclined contact-based moves such as its signature Meteor Mash are increased. Moves * Agility: Metagross uses its psychic abilities to greatly increase its own speed by relaxing and lightening its body. * Bullet Punch: Metagross throws an ultra-fast punch that far exceeds its normal speed to strike first. * Confusion: A relatively weak telekinetic attack that lifts the target into the air and smashes them against their surroundings. Alternatively, Metagross can lift other objects and use them as projectiles. This attack can leave affected targets confused and disoriented, potentially hitting themselves with their own attacks in the process. * Hammer Arm: Metagross brings down one of its arms like a powerful hammer to deal heavy damage. However, this attack will lower Metagross' speed after completion. * Hyper Beam: Metagross fires off a powerful beam of energy that deals heavy damage. However, the strain of using this attack forces it to rest and recharge, leaving it vulnerable. * Iron Defense: Metagross hardens the surface of its body to greatly increase its resistance to close-range physical attacks. * Magnet Rise: Metagross manipulates magnetism to allow it and any other Steel-type Pokémon or similar beings to levitate off the ground, allowing them to easily dodge ground-based attacks. * Metal Claw: Metagross makes its claws as hard as steel before raking them across its foe. This ability can potentially raise its physical attack power. * Meteor Mash: Metacgross throws a hard punch with the force of a meteor, dealing heavy damage and potentially raising its attack power. * Miracle Eye: Metagross locks onto a target with its psychic abilities, allowing it to strike intangible foes and see through evasive techniques. * Psychic: A powerful telekinetic attack that can throw an opponent into various obstacles and hazards or fling other objects as projectiles. This attack can potentially lower the target's resistance to further ranged assaults. * Pursuit: Metagross attacks its target, dealing double the normal amount of damage if its foe is fleeing or retreating. * Scary Face: Metagross makes a frightening expression to freeze an opponent in their tracks, lowering their effective speed. * Take Down: Metagross throws its full body weight behind a reckless tackle into its foe, dealing damage to the target as well as significant recoil damage to Metagross itself. * Zen Headbutt: Metagross focuses its willpower and psychic energy into its head before ramming it into its foe, potentially interrupting the activation of the opponent's next attack. Other Abilties *'Flight:' Metagross is able to levitate and fly freely by contracting its arms and lifting itself via telekinesis. *'Magnetism Manipulation:' The Metagross family of Pokémon is described as having magnetic force for blood, as communicating through magnetism, and using magnetism for levitation and telekinesis. Key: Metagross | Mega Metagross Gallery Metagross concept art.png ae6a7a4f56f0578b4dc716b1f26091e6.png|Metagross with Steven Others Notable Victories: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Both started at 7-A and could transform, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Metal Users Category:Psychics Category:Fusions Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Category:Species Category:Mind Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 7